


Still Running

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Awkward Romance, Background Polyamory, Fluff, Gay Rights, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rabbits, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, bigwig has trouble expressing himself, fiver is trans, set primarily on the netflix adaptation, strawberry is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: They all thought the cat had killed Fiver. His absence hit Bigwig harder than expected, so it was a pleasant surprise when he came back.





	Still Running

It took a few minutes for the dog to get bored of the corpse of Woundwort. Unable to get far enough into the Warren, it did eventually wander off. After that it was time to rebuild the warren, as well as mourn those lost.

“Where is Fiver?” Bigwig asked, when he noticed that he hadn’t seen the runt since the small group left for the farm.

Hazel sighed, unable to give voice to his worry and make it true. “We… I forgot about the cat.” Was all he could manage.

Bigwig took a moment to process, then shook his head angrily. “You left him with a pfeffa?”

“He told me to!” Hazel justified. “The dog was loose before I could get to him. I didn’t have time to think!”

Bigwig huffed, but knew better than to argue. Hazel was probably beating himself up about it enough without anyone else’s help. The large buck let it go and left to go underground to help Strawberry dig. He was injured, and Blackberry had advised him to silflay and rest but Bigwig needed to do something productive to keep his mind off of everything. 

“Shouldn’t you be healing?” Strawberry had asked. “You’re still bleeding.”

“If I bleed here or I bleed where I sleep the only difference is there would be less paws to fix the tunnels.” Bigwig pointed out and though Strawberry didn’t agree, she understood that everyone needed to grieve in their own way.

Strawberry was unsure how to handle Dandelion and Hawkbit competing for her. She didn’t think she was worth so much fuss. She was still mourning Nildro-hain anyway and so she needed time. Having Bigwig to talk to was a welcome distraction in any case.

Bigwig dug until nightfall, slept long enough for his wounds to scab over, and started digging again. He did this for a few days until he healed. It kept him distracted, at least until the word was done. Many of the other rabbits were concerned for him, but the only one still awake by nightfall was Hyzenthlay. She was a lot like Fiver; She had Feelings about things like the runt had. She also knew how he was feeling about the loss of his friend. She had just lost Holly, after all. If anything, he should have been helping her.

“I don’t even know why it’s hit me so hard, that he’s gone. No one else seems so hurt.”

“Don’t think of him as gone. Just… away.” Hyzenthlay advised. “I know when the Black Rabbit calls me I will see Holly again.”

Bigwig thought on that. Briefly, he considered finding the Black Rabbit himself and demanding his friend back. Holly too, to make Hyzenthlay happy. He knew that wouldn’t work, though. The Black Rabbit didn’t accept bargains and probably would not take kindly to a challenge. There was a story of El-Ehrairah trying and though it had worked out in the Prince’s favor, there was no mention of the Black Rabbit returning those who had stopped running.

“What is, is what must be.” Bigwig sighed, but tried to resume enjoying his life after.

He was alive. He was free. They had fought for this. Fiver had given his life so that the others may have a happy home. Bigwig knew he had to honor that sacrifice. He had to let go. 

 

 

 

 

When Fiver came back no one was happier than his brother, Hazel. The whole warren celebrated; The does sang and Bluebell made up a story about how Fiver had bested a cat.

“No, no.” Fiver protested. “It was the little girl. She-”

“Just let him spin the story how he wants.” Blackberry advised, rolling his eyes. “There’s no shutting him up.” 

He didn’t even see Bigwig until later, when everyone had tired themselves out. The large buck seemed exhausted. Tired in the way that wasn’t helped by sleep.

“We all thought you had stopped running.” Bigwig said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Said Fiver, unsure what else he could say.

“Don’t let it happen again.” He ordered, like the seasoned member of the owsla he was.

Even though he couldn’t guarantee it, Fiver answered with “I won’t.”

Bigwig nodded and let out a sigh that sounded as if he’d been holding his breath for days. “Good.” He said, then. “Come inside. I’m sure you need rest.”

Fiver followed the bigger buck into the main tunnel, looking around in confusion. Nothing looked as it had before; All the tunnels were in the wrong place.

“You’ve redecorated.” Fiver pointed out.

“Oh… right.” Bigwig conceded awkwardly. “Woundwort, the elil hraka, destroyed the place. It’s alright though. You’re vision saved us. Most of us…” Bigwig trailed off, thinking of Holly. He shook his head, deciding now was not a time to dwell on such things. Best to steer the conversation back to something lighter. “How do you like my handiwork? I dug most of this part.”

“You did?” Fiver said, taking a more conscious look around.

The walls of the tunnel were a bit jagged, but that made sense given the size of Bigwig’s paws. The roof was high enough that Fiver could sit up on his hind legs without brushing his ears, and the floor was packed just as flat as a hrududu trail. There were a few roots that stuck out, but those could be chewed through if they became a problem. It was far from perfect.

“I do like it.” Fiver decided aloud.

Bigwig couldn’t help but smile with pride.


End file.
